I called you a kid
by thepineandthestar
Summary: *PRE-SFIT-AN ALL-BOYS INSTITUTE* Hiro and Leiko wonders if they've ever seen each other before. They were sure they did but couldn't quite put the finger on it. Well, perhaps it was one bot fighting night.


**Okay, new one-shot from me :D So yeah, you wouldn't understand who Ethan is here if you haven't read _SFIT-An all-boys institute _yet, or even its first chapter but I think it's clear that they're siblings here so I guess it could stand alone. Now I remember reading one review about Hiro and Leiko's past meeting so here it is, whoever you are.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Leiko sat down from her bed. The lights were already off in her room so she had little to no chance of seeing what was in front of her. Her brother, Ethan, already went to bed a few minutes ago and he was probably starting to doze off and her parents were not home, which was often enough that did not bother Leiko anymore. She went down the bed and slipped out from her pajamas to her gray shirt, black skinny jeans and purple jacket. She brought out the small yellow robot and a bundle of cash from under the bed and tiptoed out of her room. She placed the robot and the money in her hoodie pocket and walked down the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

Leiko bit her lip, closed her eyes tight, and turned around and looked at her brother's figure, standing in the darkness.

"Yeodongsaeng, it's almost midnight. Why aren't you in bed?" He continued

Leiko smiled at her brother, "I'm just going out for a while. What are _you _doing up?"

"I was going to get a glass of water." He answered, "What are you doing outside? It's dangerous out there."

Leiko looked to the right then back at her brother, "I'm hungry. I'm gonna go grab something."

"There's food in the fridge you know. And I could get something delivered. What do you want?" Ethan asked

"Uh, that's the thing. I don't know what I want."

"Well, I'm coming with you. I'm just gonna get my jacke-."

"No!" Ethan raised a brow at his sibling, "I mean," Leiko chuckled nervously, "no. No need for that. You have finals tomorrow. Remember?"

Ethan nodded, "Oh right. Well don't go into any trouble."

Leiko waited for him to continue, "What? That's it? No 'stay away from alleyways' or 'if a guy's bothering you call the police' thing?"

"Nah. I figured you'd paralyze them off _before _you'd call the police." Ethan shrugged

Leiko shifted her weight to her right foot and pointed at her brother, "That's kinda mean."

Ethan shrugged once more, "I guess that it is but you _know _that it's the truth."

"Eh. You're right. Well, I'll be going now."

And she went out of the house.

"Yes!" She whisper-yelled

* * *

"So, how's Baymax?" Hiro asked as he flipped to the next page of the thick physics book he was reading

"Twenty-two was _not_ a lucky number." Tadashi groaned tiredly, "And so was twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five, and twenty-six."

Hiro shrugged, "You'll get it eventually. Hey, I think you should sleep there are bags under your ba-." Hiro looked up only to see the slumped body of his brother in his bed covered by the thin wall they had, "Oh well."

The fourteen year old jumped out of his bed and put on his hoodie. He grabbed the black robot and some cash from his computer table and exited the room. He successfully got out of the house, undetected, and went right, to the newly opened bot fighting arena. He walked right for a few minutes then turned left when he got to the alleyway where muffled shouts were coming from. Hiro put his hood up and let his bangs fall on his face, covering a good amount of his eyes. He finally got to the arena and heard the ecstatic cheers of the crowd.

"Leisurd! Leisurd! Leisurd! Leisurd!"

"Leisurd, huh?" Hiro murmured

"Another win, by total annihilation," The Fujita girl paused, "Leisurd!"

The crowd cheered once more.

"Alright, who's next?" the Fujita girl called

Everyone stayed silent for a while then a sound came from the shortest person in the place.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Please? I really wanna fight!" Hiro raised his bot up

"Remove that hoodie off your face." Leisurd ordered

Hiro shrugged then pulled it off his head. He studied his newest opponent. He was sure this was the first time he saw... him. He was not really sure of the gender but Leisurd had on a purple hoodie, the hood covering their face and only showing their pale pink lips. He could not imagine if this Leisurd was a boy or a girl but either way, Hiro was sure he would beat him or her. He sat down and placed his bot in front of him.

"Who said you can play, pipsqueak?" Leisurd asked, making the crowd chuckle

"Well, I've got money." He pulled out a couple dollars and handed it to the Fujita

"No, I won't fight with you, kid. I think losing a month's worth allowance isn't great to lose in one night." Leisurd responded nonchalantly

"Hey I have more money than that, you know?" Oh this Leisurd was making Hiro's blood boil

Leisurd sighed, "Fine. What's your name, kid?"

"Hiro. Hiro Hamada."

Leisurd nodded then put his or her own bet on the plate presented by the Fujita. The girl placed an umbrella between the two and counted down.

"Fight!"

And Hiro's bot started swaying from left to right. It walked slowly towards Leisurd's bot and... was their bot parts _levitating_? Hiro had to admit that using magnetic levitation devices was a good choice. Hiro's Megabot waddled over the opponent's bot and when it got too close, Leisurd's robot kicked Megabot, making Hiro's bot split into three parts.

Everyone in the arena laughed and he swore he saw Leisurd smirk. He knelt down on the parts of his robot then looked up at his opponent.

"Th-That was my first fight!" Hiro stated, sadness evident in his face, "Can I try again?"

"No." Leisurd answered, "Now go back home. It's probably past your bedti-."

Suddenly, the sound of sirens got more and more louder. Everyone got up and ran to the entrance.

"The police?" He heard Leisurd gasp

His opponent grabbed their bot and ran away from the crowd. Hiro stood up and looked around. He had Megabot fix itself and put it in his hoodie pocket. Someone bumped onto him, which made him crash to the floor.

Hiro groaned in pain, "Ow!"

Leisurd looked back and saw Hiro on the floor, clutching his right arm. Leisurd sighed, rolled her eyes and ran back to the boy. She held his good arm and dragged him away from the people.

"H-Hey! Exit's _that _way!" Hiro pointed at the other direction

"I know." Leisurd responded

The taller person stopped running and pulled a sleek black bike from the corner.

"You're kidding, right? You think we can get away quick with a _bike_?" Hiro asked

"Oh shut up, you." Leisurd replied and got on her bike, "Well?"

"Fine." Hiro got on as well and lightly gripped the jacket of the person in front of him

Leisurd started pedaling, slow at first, then faster, and faster, and faster, that Hiro was sure he would fall off. Leisurd went to the back of the place, where the only person hiding was the Fujita. She kept pedaling through the small and dark alleyway until the moonlight hit their skin. Leisurd breathed hard when she slowed down her pedaling. She stopped at the middle of the overpass.

"Hey. Let go of me." She said to Hiro

"No!" Hiro gripped tighter

"Ugh. Woman up!" She pried the boy's arms away from her

When she finally did, she sat the boy down on the floor and sat next to him, examining his right arm.

"It's not injured badly." Leisurd murmured, all the while Hiro was watching her

He lifted his left arm and quickly removed her hood.

"You're a _girl_?!" Hiro yelled

"Yes." Leisurd snapped at him

He took in her features. Brown slanted eyes, brown hair, pale complexion, full cheeks.

"Are you my mother?" Hiro asked silently

"What?" Leisurd raised a brow at the boy

Hiro sighed, shook his head and looked down, "No, no. Sorry. You just," he stole another peak at her, "you just looked like her." then murmured, "I miss my mom."

"Haven't I told you to go home? You can see her then." Leisurd rolled her eyes

"I-." Hiro bit his lip, "I can't. Died when I was three."

"Oh." Leisurd stopped, "I-I'm so sorry." She sighed, "I need to get you home."

"No, it's fine. I can walk home. _You _should be home too, you know. A girl should never be outside at midnight." Hiro reprimanded

"Well I see you here, right?"

"Hey."

"Get going."

Hiro shook his head and went off to the direction of his house. At least he was not arrested tonight.

* * *

Leiko tiptoed to her room. The house was still clear. No sign of her parents, no sign of Ethan. It was all off for a good night. She removed her hoodie and changed back to her pajamas. She slipped to her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

But on the other side of the city, Hiro Hamada stared at his ceiling. Sleep could not find its way to him and he was sure it was going to be another sleepless night. But he was thankful. What if that Leisurd was not there to save him? Would he be here or be in jail? He would most probably be in jail. Hiro shook his head. He would think of that in another day. What was important now was he was in bed, safe and sound, and out of prison bars.

* * *

**For those who doesn't know or forgot what 'yeodongsaeng' means, it's 'younger sister' in Korean.**

**Oh, and for the brown hair, if you look really closely at her eyebrows, you'll see that it's brown, not black. Now, if GoGo would use a pencil for her eye brows, wouldn't you think she'd use one that matches her hair color, which is black? So I presume that black _isn't _her natural hair color, but it's brown. I guess she just had black so the violet streak would match.**

**Anyways, expect a kinda mushy and sad chapter for SFIT later~**

**Review?**


End file.
